1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mail boxes of the style commonly used in rural areas of the type generally mounted on a post or rail and in which a horizontally pivoted door is opened and closed to put in and remove mail.
2. Prior Art
The prior art has utilized awkward arrangements in the past to provide purportedly self closing access doors for rural mail boxes. Such attempts have resulted in complex designs which were expensive to make and/or aesthetically repulsive.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,601, Turnridge, a self closing door of complex structure which does not present a clean and neat appearance of the present design is disclosed.
Mail boxes with door provided with exterior and awkward counter weight arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,209,550, Buckwalter and U.S. Pat. No. 1,564,073, Johnson.
The mail boxes having locked doors are well known and U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,540 discloses representative examples of such devices. The lock flange of the present invention, however, is secured behind a heavy door joint to provide a high degree of security.